


A Haus Christmas

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I'm dead, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, cute fics, too fucking cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Don’t imagine your otp holding hands on a walk because it’s cold of course! Not because they want to hold hands or anything… one of them breathing out and seeing their own breath it’s so cold and shouting out “I’m a dragon!!’ really excitedly. Don’t imagine the snow slowly beginning to drift down, landing on their noses, and the two of them looking at each other with wide eyes full of excitement. Don’t imagine your otp sharing their first kiss at a Christmas party under a mistletoe, ignoring everyone around them whooping and cheering.





	1. Dex and Nursey

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for this?  
> Here comes all of my late Christmas fics

It wasn’t like he forgot his gloves on purpose.

Seriously.

Chowder can stop saying that this instant.

It was just- I mean, dudes. If William Poindexter offered to warm your hands every time you even mentioned that yours were cold, you’d start to forget your gloves too.

“Nursey, seriously.” Chowder teased as the three of them walked to Annie’s, snow lazily drifting down from the sky. He glared at the goalie from over his reddened knuckles, blowing his exasperated sigh into his cupped palms. Dex snorted next to him, drawing Nursey’s eyes to the man.

He was like a walking flame surrounding by the harsh ice of winter. His hair was tucked up into a black beanie, his freckles stark against his pale skin. Warm amber eyes laughed at Nursey, even as their owner smirked and opened his mouth to roast him.

“You forgot your gloves again? I’m amazed.” Dex said in a dry, amused tone. Nursey felt a small blush curl up into his cheeks and he decided if anyone asked, he could blame it on the weather.

“S’not my fault,” Nursey muttered, shoving his hands into his pocket, disgruntled that today seemed like a day that Dex wouldn’t offer to rub his hands over Nursey’s.

Chowder laughed, walking a little further ahead of them now, his arm puffing up into clouds above his head. Nursey steadfastly kept his gaze away from Dex’s.

That was, until a warm hand joined his in his coat pocket and blunt, calloused fingers intertwined with him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at Dex, whose face was burning a wonderful pink. He smirked at Nursey though.

“Y’know, you can hold my hand anytime you want, Derek.”

Okay, so maybe Nursey forgets his gloves on purpose.


	2. Caitlin and Chris

Caitlin loved winter.

It was the season of gingerbread and pumpkin; the season to pelt someone in the face with something and _not_ get arrested; the season to dress warmly and drink hot cocoa while you watch the snow fall.

Caitlin loved Christopher Chow.

He was excitable and innocent; willing to spend an entire night with her, just watching Disney movies; loving and gentle and just everything she could want.

Caitlin obviously loved loved loved Christopher Chow in winter.

He was like a big puppy, running about in the snow. One time, they even built a large snowman together, Chris adding his own hockey gear to the immobile snow. She couldn’t stop laughing for hours when he went to put the helmet on and shrieked in horror as the snowman’s head crumbled.

But, her favorite time with Chris in the winter was when they came back from dates late at night. The air would be crisp and cold, their breath climbing towards the sky as they laughed together, hands linked between their two bodies.

“Look, Cait!” He shrieked one night, blowing out a steady stream of air towards her. “I’m a dragon!”

It took her a moment to reply, caught up in the way the falling snow clung to his eyelashes and eyebrows, making his eyes sparkle even more than normal. She smiled at him as he continued to huff out breaths, his face full of excitement. She stopped, effectively stopped him as well. He gave her a confused look, the mist of his breath rising around his face.

“What is it?” He asked softly, eyes concerned. She shook her head and grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

“I just love you, is all.”


	3. Shitty and Lardo

They put it up as a joke at first.

Mistletoe in a frat house. Hardy-har, it was bound to catch multiple laughs.

At first it did. Bitty got caught under it almost as soon as it was placed, directly attached to the doorframe to the kitchen. He’d been walking through with Chowder, seen it, and bolted. The poor goalie had had to have it explained to him before he realized what could’ve happened.

Dex and Nursey were the second to get caught under it, and Ransom and Holster told them they either had to kiss it out or pay to the sin bin.

Both of them put twenty in the bin.

Multiple pairs of people got caught under it, and as long as they were part of the Haus, they faced the ultimatum.

Kiss or pay dudes.

Most everyone paid, excluding the cutesy kisses that Jack and Bitty, or Caitlin and Chowder exchanged under the sprig of green.

That was, until the annual Christmas kegster before break.

Holster and Ransom had decked out the Haus, roof to porch, in lights and garland. Bitty had spent _ages_ making Christmas cookies, and then Hanukah cookies, and then just normal sugar cookies; trying not to offend anyone in any way. Shitty and Jack had shown up hours before the party to grab kegs and settle in.

It happened right as the party was reaching its peak. Bitty and Jack saw it all.

They’d been in the kitchen when they’d heard a laugh coming from the kitchen doorway. Looking up from the pile of cookies in his hands, he saw Lardo leaning against the wood, Shitty pressing a hand above her head as he grinned down at her.

“We’re under mistletoe, Shits.” Jack could hear her chirp, her smile growing larger and larger. The lawyer-in-training looked up and studying the sprig of green.

“It would appear so, my dear Lards. Whatever shall we do about that?”

“Oh, my god, just kiss me.”

Jack and Bitty can safely say that they’re glad neither of them has a mustache.

 

(Or paint smeared fingers).

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!!


End file.
